For microstructures, especially integrated circuits, as the devices continue to shrink in size, the insulation of metal lines adjacent or near each other continues to become more difficult to achieve. As the feature size reduces, metal lines and/or metallization vias begin to short, or at minimum create leakage paths between them. Often a metal line from above must contact one metal line below but not the near or adjacent metal lines, and sufficient insulation becomes problematic.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop devices and methods of forming devices which allow for contact to one metal line while insulating adjacent metal line(s).